While You Were Sleeping
by Kurissyma san Tybalt
Summary: Emily finds herself unable to sleep on the jet for a very specific reason. Rated M to be safe ;) EmilyxJJ oneshot


**AN./ I don't know what compelled me to write this. Oh my god, I'm sorry! You can blame my sister for the fact that I'm even posting it! All I can say in retrospect is that **_**wow**_** boobs are weird when you think about them. Dear god, I'm sorry. Please don't read expecting anything resembling plot. –Bec xx**

It was almost 2am when Emily awoke. A particularly drawn-out case on the west coast had seen them boarding the jet far behind schedule and now they were being forced to fly through the night to make up time. After spending the better part of three hours trying and failing to overcome the supreme awkwardness of sleeping upright in front of her colleagues, Emily had only just succumbed to sleep when fate intervened. Morgan's go-bag relieved itself of the confines of the overhead locker above her and landed with a loud thud at her feet. Fine, she _wouldn't_ sleep!

It wasn't only self-consciousness and loud disruptions that were keeping Emily awake though. At first it had been too cold for her liking, then the seat had jammed in an awkward position for her back, and now…

_Now_ she had JJ draped across her.

She wasn't sure when it had happened, but sometime after she'd finally given in and moved the armrest back to give JJ and herself more room to maneuver, JJ had shifted halfway into Emily's lap. Her head now pillowed into Emily's chest, while her arms fell snuggly around the sleepless woman's waist.

This was very, very bad.

Not only did JJ's position cause a sleepy Derek Morgan to pause for just a little too long as he passed to return his go-bag to the locker, but it was also evoking some entirely inappropriate thoughts in Emily, coupled with feelings that began low in her groin and quickly spread throughout her whole body…

She was aroused. Incredibly so. And every time JJ moved in her sleep, it only became worse. Her arms would tighten, her head nestling deeper into Emily's bust. At one point, Emily let out a startled gasp that became a low moan as JJ's elbow hit her groin and it was a struggle to let no more sound escape.

She was hypersensitive. Emily now felt every small movement JJ made, every breath she took, and she was becoming more alert with each passing second. She could feel her face heating up and was thankful for the darkness of the cabin to mask it. Turning her head as much as she could without disturbing JJ, Emily tried to ascertain whether or not Morgan was still awake where he sat one row forward on the opposite side. It was impossible to tell and she was more uncomfortable than ever.

Minutes passed. Gradually Emily's breathing began to even out. She began to calm down.

"You're still like that," came Morgan's sleepy drawl, causing Emily to jump and JJ to mumble incoherently, nestling further.

"Go to sleep, Morgan," Emily chided him, her colour rising again.

"'S cute," he chuckled. "She as cuddly as she looks?"

Emily glanced away. "Shut up…" she sighed.

Another laugh, then a lopsided grin. "Night, princess."

Emily chose not to respond.

* * *

JJ yawned quietly as she awoke, enjoying the slow stretch on her jaw muscles. Warm and cozy, she tried shuffle closer to the source of the heat, only to find it squirming in response. JJ froze as she felt Emily stretch beneath her, only just realising where she still was, where her head was, where her _lips_ rested…

Emily seemed to regain awareness of their position at the same time and JJ immediately feigned sleep, denying all responsibility for it. It wasn't an easy deceit. Emily's top had slipped slightly as they slept and had been pulled even further down by JJ's movement. Now JJ felt the very top of Emily's plush breast beneath her lips, which were still slightly parted from her aborted yawn. All the blood in her body seemed to be redirecting to two very specific places—the first being her face and the second being rather lower down. As JJ swallowed, Emily couldn't help but release a soft moan at the involuntary quiver of the younger woman's lips against her chest.

"JJ," she whispered.

For a moment JJ wondered if she'd been caught out and even considered making a show of 'waking up', but that moment passed. Both women continued to suffer in silence. JJ, for her part, was barely breathing for fear of causing another similarly gorgeous sound to pass Emily's lips. She'd been so deeply affected by that moan, by the breathy delivery of her name into the silence of the cabin, she didn't know what she'd do if it happened again.

The close proximity was awkward. Both felt guilty for enjoying it and yet neither wanted it to end.

It was a half hour before JJ relaxed enough to start falling back to sleep and as she did her head began to droop again, her lips trailing unconsciously down Emily's breast. A sharp intake of breath from Emily returned both women to alertness and JJ froze. Her lips were less than an inch from Emily's hard nipple, barely brushing the puckered edge of a dark areola. JJ found herself longing to open her eyes and glimpse it. In a split second she had decided. She was almost there anyway…

Slowly, purposely, JJ pushed Emily's loose shirt further down and slipped her lips around the exposed bud. She had intended to skim over it, but the helpless whimper Emily released at the contact was enough to convince her otherwise. Her name, whispered entreatingly, was just overkill. JJ couldn't have pulled away if she'd wanted to.

Deliriously, she wondered what she would say when confronted, but pushed that thought aside. Instead, she pressed her lips tighter, scraping with her teeth, soothing with her tongue, and blowing cool air across the dappled flesh in turn. JJ no longer cared about Emily realising she was awake—that metaphorical ship had sailed—and she began to shift her weight to gain better access, bracing her left arm against the seat and moving her right hand to palm Emily's other breast.

Emily lifted a shaking hand and placed it on the back of JJ's head, encouraging her disbelievingly, as her breath escaped in small, sharp gasps. JJ's daring only increased and she passed her mouth over every inch of skin that she could reach, gradually moving from licking and sucking to softly kissing. Emily's back arched forward and JJ's lips released to trail up her neck and past her chin, coming to rest at the very corner of her lips. Now their eyes finally met—Emily's dark and shiny; JJ's an unknowably deep blue, glinting in the dimness of the light. A slow, anxious breath in was all the necessary preamble to their first kiss.

A small, organic sound; then silence. Neither dared move and several long moments passed before Emily opened her mouth and ran her tongue along JJ's lips. They parted immediately and the anxiety was gone. JJ slid her skirt up her hips and moved to completely straddle Emily, one hand slipping into sleek black hair and the other falling to reprise its exploration of heavy breasts. Another moan. A gasp. A _please_. JJ's fingers curling in Emily's hair tightened as her tongue explored the cavern of her friend's mouth.

"Jayj!" Emily whispered. Floating her hands up to JJ's neck, she parted their lips and brought her forehead to rest against the younger woman's, desperate for some air.

It hadn't been phrased as a question, but JJ _hmm_'d curiously in reply. Again, their eyes met. JJ's hand relaxed on Emily's exposed breast as she ran her thumb across a nipple contemplatively.

Emily took a shuddering breath inward, then swallowed. "Jayj, what are we doing?" she murmured, intermittent with softer, more instinctual sounds.

"Fooling around," JJ responded breathily. Her tone was casual and yet intense, daring, as she continued her touches and pressed their warm cheeks together.

"Mmm… Stop for a minute, Jayj. We need to talk about this…"

JJ raised an eyebrow but complied, biting back her disappointment. "You want to _talk_ right now?"

Emily shook her head. "We _need_ to talk," she corrected her.

JJ sighed and fixed Emily's shirt, smoothing it over as she fell back into her own seat. "Can't you just go with it?" she nearly pleaded. "Do something impulsive for once?"

Emily's smile was a half-hearted one. "You know that's not my style. I need to plan things…"

"And I'm interfering with you plans," JJ inferred, causing Emily to chew her lip—too gorgeously—and take her hand.

"Jayj," she whispered. "I just want to know what this is before it happens." Instinctually, she brought JJ's hand up to her lips and pressed a light kiss against it. "And, of course," she added, in a tone more natural to her. "I'd rather it didn't happen on the jet."

Both girls glanced around the dark cabin ruefully and had to stifle an absurd burst of laughter. But if anyone had awoken, they showed no sign of it.

"You're right. I'm sorry," JJ agreed. Carefully, she removed her hand from Emily's and folded it purposefully into her lap, as though afraid it might go wandering again of its own accord. "Must have been the case or something."

Emily flinched at that. "I hope it wasn't _just_ the case?" she wondered uncertainly.

Now it was JJ who showed signs of surprise. "You think it might be something else," she clarified, clearing her throat. "Something… _more_?"

"I was attracted to you before the _case_, Jayj. It's not new…"

JJ couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You— Really?"

A wave of shame washed Emily in an inexplicable dread, a remnant of the influences of her formative years. "Yes," she sighed roughly. "Jayj… it's been almost a year since I first felt it." As JJ leaned back in her seat unresponsively, her eyes widening with amazement, Emily was compelled to apologise. "I'm sorry."

This snapped JJ out of her shock. "Em, don't you know I've wanted you since the moment I saw you?" she asked.

Still, Emily looked uncertain. "Jayj, that isn't what I…"

JJ's brow creased, concern flickering across her features. "So what do you mean, Em?"

Emily rubbed her temples gingerly with thumb and forefinger, shaking her head. "I mean… I'm not talking about _wanting_," she hedged. "I'm talking about… I don't know."

"You do know, Em. Tell me," JJ pressed, brightening. When Emily faltered she insisted, "Tell me."

Again, Emily shook her head, not in refusal so much as in confusion, then resignation. "I _don't_ know," she maintained. "I'm— I'm not _gay_, JJ. But I think I might _love_ you."

Emily barely had time to finish the sentence before JJ's lips took hers again. Only this time it was different. The kiss was slower, deeper, even more thrilling, and Emily was breathless in seconds, her heart beating a mile a minute.

"Jayj?"

JJ only smiled widely and scooted closer, resting her head on Emily's chest in a manner reminiscent of her earlier position. The cause for her gleeful response took a moment to sink in with Emily, but when it did, she beamed. "So you…?"

"Yes," JJ replied, smiling against the softness of her skin. "I love you too."

* * *

"Rise and shine, lovebirds. We're landing in 20."

Emily jumped as she opened her eyes and found Rossi's face less than a foot from hers. He was looking down at JJ in her lap.

"God, Rossi. Way to kill a girl," she gasped, fanning herself lightly. Then she faltered. "…What did you call us?"

"Sure look like lovebirds to me," Rossi hinted, nodding at JJ, who was still sleeping curled up against her. He said it in such an ambiguous tone that Emily couldn't be sure whether he was just observing their current position, or if he was commenting on anything he might have heard the night before.

It made her uncomfortable as hell, but as quick as he'd leaned in, Rossi pulled back. "Wake JJ up and get her strapped back in her seat. Okay, Emily? I'm just running to the bathroom."

Emily conceded with cheeks flaming, leaning over JJ to give her a light shake. "J-Jayj, time to get up," she hinted quietly. "JJ," she repeated, a little louder.

Morgan glanced over the back of his chair and grinned cheesily. "Can't get the girl out of your lap, Prentiss? Don't worry; I have that problem a lot too. Sometimes helps to kiss 'em awake?"

Emily shook JJ a little harder, but received no response.

"Go on, try it," Morgan insisted. "I guarantee it'll work."

"_If everyone would please return to their seats we'll commence landing in about ten minutes."_

Morgan chuckled at the message over the PA. "Better kiss her quick, Em."

Emily scowled at him and bent down to give JJ a quick peck on the cheek. "Time to wake up—" Emily let out a small, startled gasp as JJ turned her head and captured her lips, completely unaware of their audience, moving a hand up to her cheek. Emily responded briefly, then pulled away, blushing deeply as Morgan began to chuckle.

"Prentiss, you could be a tomato's twin," he laughed.

Emily ignored him, glancing down at JJ anxiously to see how she had taken it. She seemed unfazed and remained where she had lain in Emily's lap, albeit now with eyes open and searching.

"Jayj, the plane's getting ready to land," Emily informed her unnecessarily.

JJ merely nodded, a sleepy grin becoming evident on her face. "You give me a proper kiss first," she demanded, folding her arms over her chest firmly. "I'm not getting up until you do."

Morgan, now joined by an awkward looking, though thoroughly interested, Reid, chuckled again, nodding his approval. "Go on, Em. Plane wants to land."

Emily scowled at him and shot JJ a disapproving look before leaning down to kiss her. JJ met her halfway with a hand on her neck, propelling her back into the seat, and for a few moments Emily humoured her, before pulling away.

"If I'd known you were such an exhibitionist—"

"You let me do _that_ in a plane cabin last night and _I'm_ the exhibitionist?"

Startled, Emily met JJ's playful gaze and couldn't help but laugh too. "Don't talk it up to people who have no idea what you're talking about."

Morgan leaned in conspiratorially. "I have no objection to hearing…?"

Emily buried her face in JJ's neck, embarrassed to no end, and refused to withdraw.

JJ patted her head sympathetically. "Go on, Morgan, leave off her. She's still coming to terms with the fact that she's gay."

"I'm not gay," Emily muttered into JJ's collarbone.

"She's a _Jaysexual_," JJ explained, entirely seriously, barely smiling as Morgan cracked up. "Oh, it's quite common," she insisted. "So many girls have been turned gay by me they've given them their own term: Jaysexuals. Or _Jays:_ Only interested in _me_."

"If that's the definition, then you're one too," Emily muttered, still not raising her head, but she couldn't help but smile at JJ's joy-filled laugh.

"That's not true," JJ complained. "I care about _you_ too." Emily raised her head slightly and JJ smiled. "There. Got you looking…" She poked out her tongue childishly and then released Emily. "Just think, I've saved you all the effort of coming out to your colleagues—"

"I'm _not gay_."

JJ shook her head sternly and leaned over, placing her hand down directly on Emily's upper thigh, and giggled at Emily's resulting jump. "Not at all," she agreed sarcastically.

Hotch, nearby, coughed uncomfortably. "Back to your seats, all of you."

JJ, not removing her hand from Emily's thigh, gave Hotch a sickly sweet smile. "I _am_ in my seat," she assured him, giving Emily's thigh a light squeeze that caused her to cough back a moan.

Hotch sighed. "Never again will I seat you two together if you don't behave."

"Feel free to seat them either side of me," Morgan suggested happily, only to be told firmly to return to his seat.

"I never thought I'd have to state this rule; I'd thought it was obvious, but…" Hotch sighed, with what was almost a note of sardonic humour in his voice, "No sex on the jet, girls."

Emily opened her mouth to protest that they _hadn't_, but JJ cut her off. "Of course, sir. Never again!"

Emily glared as hard as she could. "We _didn't_," she insisted.

Hotch only smiled—a rare and truly amused smile.

"I heard _something_ going on between you two last night…"


End file.
